1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exposure apparatus and an exposure method, and more particularly such an exposure apparatus and an exposure method in which direct writing can be performed at high speed without using a photomask, and low cost can be realized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before, it had been expected that a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) is used for a large sized television and a liquid crystal television is used for a medium or small sized television. However, since a liquid crystal television has better image quality and longer lifetime than a PDP, the liquid crystal television has been remarkably advanced and has been beginning to be targeted at a large-sized TV market of 30 inches or more. For that reason, liquid crystal factories where large-sized glass substrates of 4 m2 class are used have been established.
When electronic circuits are formed over a large-sized glass substrate, a photolithography technique plays an active part. A photomask matched with specifications and a design of a display device is prepared beforehand, and a photoresist is exposed by being irradiated with exposure light through the photomask. According to this technique, electronic circuits which are miniaturized to a micrometer size can be integrated on a large scale (for example, refer to the patent document 1, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H8-250401).